fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Beckum (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|Pre-Fifth Power Set= |-|Post-Fifth Power Set= |-|Reappearance= Summary A man grazed by the apocalypse, or more accurately the shitshow that occured after Omni gave a bunch of random people powers, David generally just tried to keep himself and as many people as he could find. Although this eventually became rather complicated due to him gaining the powers of an Orange Lantern, which noticably altered his thought processes on a good day and reduced him to a borderline berserker rage on most. Through the influence of his newly acquired Evilswarm possession, he's currently and rapidly undergoing drastic personality changed even compared to those he suffered while an Orange Lantern. He has also allied with most of the rest of the cast against an Evil Whyr Nauth, although this was in no way out of any selfless wish to defend anyone, but merely because he figures that they have good weapons and powers to steal. The Evilswarm may have helped him come to that decision somewhat....... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 7-B with Tawrich and Zarich, higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms. Unknown against humans | 7-C, Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms | 5-C, Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms | 4-B, Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms | 3-C, Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms | 3-B. Higher via various stat boosts and Noble Phantasms Name: David Beckum Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Embodiment of All the World's Evil | Sankishin, God of Destruction, Spirit | Demon, Amalgamation of the Nightmares of all sentient beings | High Ordinal of The Demaxian Empire | High Ordinal of The Demaxian Empire | Orange Lantern | Shaddoll, Gem Knight, Orange Lantern Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Recreated Fuyuki in a world of dreams for Bazett), Time Manipulation (Can create a four-day time loop), Pain Manipulation (Can reflect the pain of his own injuries onto others, inscribing it onto their very soul), Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his own abilities so he can fight on par with other Servants, but dies in the process), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Possession, All of Shirou's abilities, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form (In his true spiritual form, David exists as nothingness), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), likely many other abilities (As a weak Grail, he can still grant wishes, having created Bazett's looping world of dreams in this way) |-|Second Set=Same as the first set to a higher degree in addition to Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can force people to sleep, as well as prevent people from falling asleep), Dream Manipulation (Can cause nightmares at will and attack and kill people in their dreams, which kills them in real life, made the entire population of the town of Fossbarrow, including animals, experience nightmares), Body Control (Able to extend his limbs and the length of his blades), Soul Manipulation (Can drain souls both from a distance and on contact), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Magic Nullification (His presence alone passively nullifies magic), Mind Manipulation (Able to inject his consciousness into the minds of others, causing their mind to physically collapse under the mental assault, Made Lux mentally experience a thousand ways to die a slow and painful death), Illusion Creation, Possession, Perception Manipulation (Made Aldo Dayan see his wife, children, and neighbors as shadow monsters that he had to attack and kill to protect himself), Life Manipulation (Can absorb people's life energy both with physical attacks and from a distance), Self-Healing, Damage Boost (Via Umbra Blades and Duskbringer), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Duskbringer, Shroud of Darkness, and Unspeakable Horror), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Unspeakable Horror), Forcefield Creation, Magic and Energy absorption and Negation, Fear Manipulation (Can make his targets experience their most horrible nightmares in real life, and can manifest those fears into entities like himself, Made Magistrate Giselle collapse in terror just by passing through her, Made Lux cold with fear and made her physically experience a fear of drowning just by touching her), Status Effect Inducement (Nearsightedness Via Paranoia), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (David is unbound by the laws of physical reality) |-|Third Set=Second set in addition to Shadow Manipulation, Duplication, Animated Shadow, Intangibility (Via Shadow Manipulation), Body Control (Via Shadow Manipulation), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Blade's Reach), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Shadow Step), Self-Healing, Possession, Telepathy (Rhaast can communicate telepathically with Kayn), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and limited Type 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Both David and Rhaast are able to manipulate Ora as well as drain the Ora of others.), Flight, Duplication (Able to split himself into five copies), Resurrection (Rhaast can resurrect Kayn), Enhanced Senses (David's senses are enhanced to the point that he can sense a robot trying to ambush him while it was invisible and had silenced its movements. Rhaast is able to sense any living beings in the area around him.), Information Analysis (Has quantum level information analysis, as well as the ability to analyze distortion in reality and damage caused by higher spatial dimensions.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession/Soul Manipulation (Able to constantly resist Rhaast's attempt to take control of his body and mind, even going so far as to completely overpower it at points) |-|Fourth Set=Same as before to a higher degree in addition to Flight, Greed Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Absorption (Can absorb many forms of energy, including magic, and the constructs of other ring wielders. Can absorb his opponents, assimilating their identities into his Orange Light, and his own energy constructs to boost his power), can steal the identities of those he kills and recreate them as Orange Light constructs, Sealing (Sealed the entity of avarice, Ophidian, in his power battery), Longevity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind is filled with tiny Orange Light constructs that protect him from mental attacks. Those that attack his mind may even be destroyed by these constructs in retaliation) |-|Fifth Set=Same as before to a far greater degree, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls from the living, leaving their bodies as empty shells), Absorption (Able to absorb things both physically and spiritually), Power Absorption (Steals the powers and abilities of whatever he absorbs), Large Size (Type 3), Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Resurrection (Possesses Rasalhague's ability to bring things back to life even if they are just a soul, as well as the Evilswarm's ability to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm. Resurrected all those who died in the previous war as Shaddolls), Power Bestowal (Has Kerykeion's powers, which granted Evilswarm Cockroach a portion of his power, and possesses Rasalhague's ability to amplify healing and regeneration. Made the Shaddolls powerful enough to fight and overpower the Yang Zing), Life Manipulation (Has Rasalhague's ability to convert corruption into life energy), Soul Manipulation (The Gishki Aquamirror is able to forcibly remove souls and prevent the target from returning to their body), Power Nullification (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to nullify powers to the point that a near dead Noellia was able to kill Gishiki Zielgas'. Shaddoll Core also suppresses the powers of those it absorbs), Attack Reflection (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to reflect attacks), Telepathy (The Gishiki Aquamirror allows for long distance telepathic communication), Biological Manipulation (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to physically alter a target's body to make them more suitable for rituals), Darkness Manipulation (Able to remove and absorb shadows), Air Manipulation (Has the wind manipulating powers of Pualo), Fire Manipulation (Has the fire manipulating powers of Suanni and Garnet), Healing, Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become. The Evilswarm also corrupts others with wicked, malicious thoughts), Sealing (Sealed Sophia, cutting her off from the Cycle of Reincarnation), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Corruption (Can passively corrupt living things into Shaddolls just by being near them. Absorbed the corruptive capabilities of the Evilswarm), Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Disease Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Technology Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Has the water manipulating powers of Bixi, Iolite, and Sapphire), Earth Manipulation (Has the earth manipulating powers of Bi'an), Electricity Manipulation (Has the electricity manipulating powers of Amber and Tourmaline, recreated a Hive Ark Shredder), Illusion Creation (Has the illusion creating powers of Obsidian), Space-Time Manipulation (His copied Ea can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted being in close proximity to and then absorbed The Power of Destruction of Sophia into himself), Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Should have Trishula's resistance to the powers of the Ice Mirror and Mediums), and Soul Manipulation (All Shaddolls have had their souls removed and thus lack souls to manipulate) |-|Reappearance=All previous to a far higher degree, in addition to Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to be a hole in reality, and occupies no space), Abstract Existence (Type 1; became greed in all it's forms on a conceptual scale and across all of existence), most of the abilities of Whyr Nauth (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) (Due to consuming parts of Evil's corpse), and the abilities of Susano'o, Damian, Ultio R, Number C96, Riven, and Akron Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Avenger, who claims himself to be the weakest Servant and is weaker than even Bazett, but still much stronger than ordinary humans), at least City level+ with Tawrich and Zarich (Comparable to Avenger's, which managed to fight against Saber, parrying her strikes with his blades and even catching a slash meant to kill him, though both blades were instantly shattered by a Mana Burst, and he has the skill to hold off most other Servants even if he can't defeat them), Higher with Murderous Intent (Boosts his strength past his limits to allow him to temporarily fight on par with a first-class Servant, but it wasn't enough to overpower Saber) and various Noble Phantasms. Unknown against humans (As All the World's Evil, his knowledge and nature apparently allow him to defeat any human, even a theoretical one superior to Heroic Spirits) | Town level (Comparable to Nocturne, who's magic is powerful enough to easily cut through Demacian Steel armor which Mordekaiser couldn't even damage, His nightmare manifestations alone fought Garen and four members of the Dauntless Vanguard into a corner and nearly killed them), Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms. | Moon level (Can damage Odyssey Malphite and Odyssey Ziggs), Higher with Murderous Intent. | Solar System level (He is considerably stronger than most Green Lanterns and can maintain his Orange Lantern Corps even when separated from his power battery, and by drawing them in and absorbing them, he can boost his power to 100,000%. His constructs can fight against and restrain Green Lanterns such as John Stewart and Hal Jordan), Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms. | Galaxy Level (Comparable to a full power El Shaddoll Grysta), Higher with Murderous Intent and various Noble Phantasms. | Multi-Galaxy Level, Higher via various stat boosts and Noble Phantasms Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Avenger, who kept up with a casual Saber, striking three or four times for each of her attacks), Higher with Murderous Intent (Comparable to Avenger, who boosts his speed past its limits, apparently increasing it a hundredfold times or more in his fight with Saber, but was still ultimately outpaced) | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Kled and Garen as well as close-range lightning/light-based attacks), Higher with Murderous Intent | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, Higher with Murderous Intent | Massively FTL+ (Comparable in speed to Green Lanterns, such as Kyle Rayner), Higher with Murderous Intent | Massively FTL+, Higher with Murderous Intent | Unknown, possibly Infinite (Doesn't appear to move in a conventional manner, but should have retained Damian's speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Peak Human | At least Peak Human | Multi-Stellar (Should at the very least be comparable to Green Lanterns such as John Stewart, who can move around the mass of an entire solar system, or Hal Jordan, who can create constructs that are capable of physically restraining beings that rival Kryptonians in raw strength) | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Wall Class, at least City Class+ with Tawrich and Zarich, Higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Town Class, Higher with Murderous Intent. | Moon Class, Higher with Murderous Intent. | Solar System Class, Higher with Murderous Intent. | Galaxy Class, Higher with Murderous Intent. | Multi-Galaxy Classs Durability: Wall level | Town level | Moon Level | Solar System Level | Galaxy Level | Multi-Galaxy Level Stamina: Superhuman. While above a human's endurance, he can't last long against Servants and will eventually fall to exhaustion, struggling against his own limits to fight against a casual Saber within a short span of time | Superhuman | Superhuman | High | Infinite Range: Extended melee range, at least Kilometers with Reality Warping (Recreated all of Fuyuki in a world of dreams, looping time in it every four days) | Same as the before, Extended Melee Range with Umbra Blades | Same as the before, Planetary, Galactic via Telepathy | Same as the before, Planetary, Galactic via Telepathy | Same as before, Interstellar | Same as before | Same as before, varies up to Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Tawrich and Zawrich | Tawrich and Zawrich, Umbra Blades | Same as the second set, Rhaast (Darkin Scythe) | Same as the before, Rhaast (Darkin Scythe) | Same as the before his orange power ring and power battery | Same as before, Pyroxene, The Ten Cores | Same as before, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, The Susano'o Unit, and his deck Intelligence: David has instinctual knowledge on humans that makes him comparable in killing ability to Primate Murder and ORT, but he's lacking in skill and knowledge when it comes to other things, claiming that even his own Master surpasses him in fighting ability. He can still fight defensively with incredible skill, capable of lasting for a long period of time even when fighting against a group of far superior enemies | High (In addition to Avenger's knowledge, he has thousands of years of experience and is highly skilled at manipulating his target's mind, analyzing them and discovering their worst fears near instantly) | High (Possesses the combine knowledge of Avenger, Nocturne and Odyssey Kayn) | High | High | Supergenius Weaknesses: David cannot fight while in spirit form, must remain alive and conscious to use Verg Avesta and it can only be used on a single target. In addition, because he must be lethally injured to be able to effectively use it on other Servants, it is usually useless without someone to back him up and will result in his death. Using Murderous Intent will vastly increase his capabilities, but will also ultimately kill him in the process | Same as before | Same as before | same as the before, although significantly less greedy and paranoid than Larfleeze, he can still let it get to him at times, he cannot absorb Violet or Blue energy | Same as before, as he doesn't resist it's effects, using his copied Ea is effectively a suicide attack | Same as before, his power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him, and various other weaknesses from his copied powers. Key: First Power Set (Angra Mainyu) | Second Power Set (Nocturne) | Third Power Set (Odyssey Kayn) | Fourth Power Set (Larfleeze) | Fifth Power Set (El Shaddoll Grysta) | Reappearance (Endgame) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse